


Sofia

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Episode: s14e18 M.I.A., F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Torres confides in Bishop.





	Sofia

It was a late hour with most of the building empty but still Nick sat at his desk. Laura Ellison’s pin sat on the desk in front of him, right in front of the picture of himself. 

He had thought of confessing it all to Ellison. Sofia, the picture, what he felt. Instead, he shared that he lost someone close to him to cancer. It had cleared the air between them, and in the end, Ellison had given him her pin to remember her by.

“Nick? What’re you doing here this late?” 

Nick jumped a little but relaxed back into his chair realizing it was just Bishop. 

“I uh needed to decompress after the case.”

Bishop grabbed Quinn’s chair and dragged it over to the side of his desk.

“What’s that?” She asked, looking at the newest edition to his desk.

“Ellison’s surface warfare pin.” 

Her head snapped up at him, a shocked look on her face. “Can I ask..why she gave it to you?”

“I told her...that I lost someone close to me to cancer.” Nick said. “I didn’t share a lot but…”

“But it was enough to mean someone to her.” Bishop said softly. Nick shrugged. “Do you want to talk about it? I don’t know how much you did share with her but I hear I'm a good listener.”

Nick thought about lying to her or giving her the brief answer, he gave Ellison but maybe...just maybe talking about it would take the weight off his shoulders if even for a little while. 

Words started pouring out his mouth before he could stop them.

“The picture-” Nick nodded towards said picture, Bishop took a glance at it before nodding at him to continue. “It was a gift from a friend, Sofia. We were inseparable since we were five. Even teachers thought we were twins.” 

Nick took a deep breath. “I remember this one time when we were in high school in the cafeteria and I looked at her...in that moment I knew. I just knew. I just knew that this girl was gonna be my wife. I just knew that we were gonna get married. Never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Bishop’s eyes were a little watery at his story. He knew she must have been thinking of Qasim. A memory of finding out about Qasim proposing to her floated through his head. 

“When was she diagnosed?” She asked, her voice cracking a little. 

“Senior year.” He said. “I was so confused because...I mean, what teenager worries about cancer? But Sofia was determined to make it you know she was gonna beat it. It didn’t matter to her that none of the medicine worked. She never gave up hope and I uh believed you know? I just knew she was gonna make it.”

“She sounds like she was strong.” Bishop said, he didn’t pull away when she took his hand in hers. Nick nodded, his lips lifting a little. _Strong just like Bishop_ floated through his head.

“When I got the call..I wasn’t ready.” He heard his voice crack and felt his eyes water. 

“You never told her you loved her, did you?” 

Bishop said it so quietly he barely heard her. Nick let out a little sob as tears started to fall. Bishop wasted no time in pulling him to her, his face buried in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I should have told her.” He said as best as he could through his crying. 

“I’m positive she knew, Nick.” Bishop said in a soothing voice. “And she was lucky, so lucky, to have you in her life.”

Nick continued to hold onto her like she was the only thing keeping him together.

Maybe she was. 

“How about you spend the night at my place?” She asked. “We can stay up late and watch the silliest movies we can find while eating a ton of junk food you’ll regret eating in the morning.” 

Nick let out a watery chuckle. “Sounds good to me.”

They walked to the elevator, Bishop’s arm looped through his as she leaned against him. 

It felt nice knowing he wasn’t alone.


End file.
